List of BattleMechs
BattleMechs are robotic war machines central to the BattleTech wargaming and science fiction series. 'Mechs feature prominently in the franchise's board games, computers games and published fiction, and vary considerably in size, power, speed and armament. Note: This list details mechs primarily from the Mechwarrior 4: Vengeance videogame and its expansions and can differ significantly from the Battlemech details given in the Classic Battletech and Mechwarrior tabletop wargames. This list represents a very small portion of the designs that exist in the Battletech Universe of which there are well over a hundred official canon designs. BattleArmours Different from BattleMechs, BattleArmours are smaller than a 'Mech's foot, yet they can pack quite a punch. Most people who have read the BattleTech books and have played some of the earlier Mechwarrior games will be familiar with the Elemental, which is the most familiar model in this class. The machines are designed to work in large numbers and are usually a more cost-efficient support for the more solid 'Mechs. A large number can even overwhelm the strongest 'Mech if coordinated properly. Elemental * Tonnage: 1 * Top Speed: 61.24 * Tech: Clan The basic BattleArmour. Developed by the Clans and the basis for all other BattleArmours. It is powerful, fast, has Jump Jets and can even mount ECM, Enhanced Optics, and Advanced Gyro. Its only downside is the armour, or lack there-of. They are apparently expensive, as planetary militias do not have power armor, according to Commander Natalia. Kage Power Armour * Tonnage: 1 * Top Speed: 60 * tech: Inner Sphere Designed by the Draconis Combine after the appearance of the clan elemental Kage power armour is relatively rare, usually only used by D.E.S.T. commandos. They were never designed to take the abuse elemental armour is, their primary role is reconnaissance. they mount a rather interesting array of weapons including: machine gun, small laser, and vibro-katana. The vibro-katana is the most feared of these weapons capable of severing limbs off of fully armoured elementals. Battle armor * Tonnage: 1 * Top Speed: 60 * Tech: Inner Sphere Designed by lutenet Foster using data from the Ragnarok data core it has a powerful claw capable of slashing a mech's armor off and neurohacking. Its weapons are a light pulse laser and a super powerful mortar Light Class Generally, the Light class of BattleMechs are used for recon/scouting, ambush and giving target locations to heavier 'mechs and artillery. However, there are some Light 'mechs that can do Fire Support, Frontal Attack and Command roles. Dasher/Fire Moth * Tonnage: 20 * Top Speed: 148 * Tech: Clan This extremely fast 'Mech. In addition to its extraordinarily high speed, it has enough firepower to match infantry and some vehicle opposition, making it ideal for both Recon and Hit-and-Run roles. Commando * Tonnage: 25 * Top Speed: 130 * Tech: Inner Sphere The standard light 'Mech for House Steiner, it balances good missile and laser support with sufficient speed to make it a good raiding 'Mech. Uller/Kit Fox * Tonnage: 30 * Top Speed: 141 * Tech: Clan This Clan-'Mech carries a significant amount of firepower for its size and can come close to the speed of most of the fastest 'Mechs in its class. Osiris * Tonnage: 30 * Top Speed: 152 * Tech: Inner Sphere Unmatched in maneuverability, it carries a balance of weapons making it a great 'Mech for quick scouting missions. Puma/Adder * Tonnage: 35 * Top Speed: 105 * Tech: Clan Unusual for its class, this 'Mech uses higher than average firepower that makes fit more with the adaptable medium class than the scouting light class. Raven * Tonnage: 35 * Top Speed: 120 * Tech: Inner Sphere While not the fastest 'Mech in its class, it carries some of the most sophisticated sensor technology available to the Inner Sphere making it an invaluable scout. Cougar * Tonnage: 35 * Top Speed: 132 * Tech: Clan Although this light 'Mech is not always as fast as some of the other 'Mechs in this class, it has sufficient firepower to make up for what it lacks in speed and electronics. It was created from a modified version of the Puma during a time when the Jade Falcons found themselves short on resources after the war with the Wolves. Owens * Tonnage: 35 * Top Speed: 126 * Tech: Inner Sphere A 'Mech with good long range support, speed and electronics, making it a good for scout missions where the pilot does not want to get too close. It is one of the first Inner Sphere Omni-'Mech-designs. Hollander * Tonnage: 35 * Top Speed: * Tech: Inner Sphere This light, long range support 'Mech is easily recognizable by its Gauss Rifle, an unusually large weapon for a light mech. Alternate Versions Hollander II * Tonnage: 45 * Top Speed: 101 * Tech: Inner Sphere A remake of the original light 'Mech, it carries more armor and support weaponry than the original while chiefly performing the same function. Wolfhound * Tonnage: 35 * Top Speed: 120.02 * Tech: Inner Sphere Although often mistaken as a Medium 'mech due it its size, the Wolfhound is actually a Light 'mech that packs quite a punch. Able to field multiple beam weaponry while still being fast and having a very good Heat efficiency. Perfect for commanding a Lance of Light 'mechs. Medium Class The Medium Class of BattleMechs are a diverse family. Some are great for scouting, some are great for ambush, some are great for command and some are great for fire support. All Medium 'mechs are both fast, and deadly. Strider * Tonnage: 40 * Top Speed: 107 * Tech: Inner Sphere A fast medium 'Mech with its origins in the Draconis Combine, this 'Mech excels in guerrilla tactics. It is notable for being one of the few Omnimechs of Inner Sphere origin. Chimera * Tonnage: 40 * Top Speed: 112 * Tech: Inner Sphere Designed specifically to balance every component it can hold without favoring any one. Hellspawn * Tonnage: 45 * Top Speed: 112 * Tech: Inner Sphere A scout 'Mech built with good missile capabilities and decent beam and ballistic support making it a well rounded 'Mech. Centurion * Tonnage: 50 * Top Speed: 64.8 * Tech: Inner Sphere This mech is towards the heavier end of the spectrum. at fifty tons it can mount more than enough weapons to make it a deadly fighter. Justin Allard and later his son Kai piloted a customized version dubbed Yen-Lo-Wang after the Chinese god of the seven hells. Black Hawk/Nova * Tonnage: 50 * Top Speed: 119 * Tech: Clan This 'Mech carries plenty of firepower in its arms and is equipped with jump jets, however it is slower than average for a medium mech. Bushwhacker * Tonnage: 55 * Top Speed: 106 * Tech: Inner Sphere A low-profile medium 'Mech that favors long ranged weapons. Shadow Cat * Tonnage: 45 * Top Speed: 112 * Tech: Clan A very versatile 'Mech which supports a decent amount of armor, jump jet support, good speed, and good range of weapons. Uziel * Tonnage: 50 * Top Speed: 107 * Tech: Inner Sphere The model of medium class versatility, it has excellent firepower, great speed and can adapt to any situation as it comes. Hellhound * Tonnage: 50 * Top Speed: 116.06 * Tech: Clan A very well-rounded BattleMech, the Hellhound can carry all 3 classes of weapons while also mounting ECM and Jump Jets (not defaulted, however). Along with being fast and heavily armoured, the Hellhound packs quite a punch even with its default armaments. Crab * Tonnage: 50 * Top Speed: 104.62 * Tech: Inner Sphere The original Crab comes with a a pair of Large Lasers, a Medium Pulse Laser, and a Large Pulse Laser. It was developed by the Star League and through its use in the Succession Wars its gained the reputation as the premiere beam support 'Mech in its class. Its customization is limited as it only bears beam hardpoints, but it is capable of carrying some powerful lasers in its arm hardpoints. Heavy Class The main BattleMech weight class of any military, the Heavy class excels at both fire support and frontal attack, with little difference between. Mounting missile, beam and ballistic hard points, they can switch from one role to another with ease. Argus * Tonnage: 60 * Top Speed: 93 * Tech: Inner Sphere A formidable 'Mech built for the front line. It has a great support for ballistic weapons and an LRM rack with additional support for beam weapons making it a 'Mech to be feared. It is notable for being one of the first Inner Sphere machines to field a rotary autocannon. Alternate Versions Argus XT * Tonnage: 65 * Top Speed: 93 * Tech: Inner Sphere This rebuild replaces the underused LRM rack with another arm and also upgrades its electronic capabilities. Vulture/Mad Dog * Tonnage: 60 * Top Speed: 100 * Tech: Clan An excellent fire support 'Mech with missile support and a good speed. Alternate Versions The Vulture has an infamously large amount of remakes due to the popularity of the base model. Vulture II * Tonnage: 75 * Top Speed: 97 * Tech: Clan With the versatile skeleton of the original Vulture, this remake upgrades its capabilities with Beam and Ballistic weapons. Vulture C * Tonnage: 60 * Top Speed: 100 * Tech: Clan Radically changing the look of the original, this turns the arms into huge cannons giving support for dual Gauss Rifles. Cauldron-Born * Tonnage: 65 * Top Speed: 84 Kph * Tech: Clan An omni-mech built by Clan Smoke Jaguars after the Clan Invasion of 3050-54. It was created successor to older Omnimechs such as Timber Wolf/Mad Cat & Mad Dog/Vulture designs. Carrying powerful arrays weapons making its predessors look pail in comparison. Machine's weapon heat problem is only liablity. Catapult * Tonnage: 65 * Top Speed: 64 kph * Tech: Inner Sphere It is a second line fire-support Mech used primarily by the Capellan Confederation military. The mech original armorments included pair of 15-tube Long Range Missile launchers and 4 Medium lasers. Its high speed for a heavy 'Mech, jump jet ability, and later models carry Artillery Missiles & C3 Slave computers to make the Catapult a very efficient fire-support Mech. Alternate Versions CPLT-K2 Catapult ' * Tonnage: 65 * Top Speed: 64 Kph * Tech: Inner Sphere Also known as the Catapult K, is Draconis Combine's variation replaces the LRM racks with Partical Project Cannons (PPC). Warhammer * Tonnage: 65 * Top Speed: 64 * Tech: Inner Sphere A signature and storied battlemech of the Battletech Universe. A humaniod shaped machine with long barrels inplace of arms. This machine is normally armed with two particle projection cannons. Its use declined during Clan Wars of 3050s. Thor/Summoner * Tonnage: 70 * Top Speed: 84 kph * Tech: Clan The Thor Heavy OmniMech came with Clan ER PPC, Clan LRM10, and a Clan Ultra Autocannon. It is an easily recognizable 'Mech with a great emphasis on customization. Its versatility as OmniMech allows it to become powerfully good 'Mech for fighting in various situations. When mech first arrived InnerSphere Named by Victor Steiner-Davion during his last stand at Trellwan for the Norse God of Thunder due to its use of a PPC (man made lightning) and an autocannon (thunder). The actually named by the Clans as the Summoner. It was also was the preferred mech of Clan Jade Falcon hero Aidan Pryde in his earlier career. Thanatos * Tonnage: 75 * Top Speed: 84 Kph * Tech: Inner Sphere The original Thanatos came with Extended-Range Large Laser, 2xExtend-Range Medium Lasers, Medium Pulse Laser, 20 tube Medium Range Missile launcher. Its high speed for a heavy 'Mech, jump jet ability, electronic countermeasures, and extremely good agility (coupled with a very effective torso twist) make the Thanatos a very efficient in-close brawler. Mech was originally intended become OmniMech, but for cost-saving reasons. The mech was made standard battlemech to make it more affordable. In video games such as Mechwarrior 4, the mech is treated as Omnimech, trading weapons equipment at will. Avatar * Tonnage: 70 * Top Speed: 64 Kph * Tech: Inner Sphere Based loosely off of the design of the familiar Vulture, which the Draconis Combine managed to get a hold of in the Battle of Luthien, it is overall a heavier, more diverse 'Mech than its inspiration. Like the clan machine that inspired it, it is an Omnimech and thus highly customizable based on varying mission profiles. Mad Cat/Timber Wolf * Tonnage: 75 * Top Speed: 85 Kph * Tech: Clan The very model of clan versatility. Second Generation of OmniMechs. It has a balance of missile, ballistic, and beam weapons with good speed and armor, which makes it a favourite amongst Clan and Inner Sphere pilots alike. It is the preferred heavy mech of Clan Wolf, though its effectiveness means it is found in the arsenals of nearly every clan to some extent. '''Alternate Versions' Mad Cat Mk II * Tonnage: 90 * Top Speed: 64 Kph * Tech: Clan The assault variation of the Mad Cat with added jump jets but doesn't have the speed and maneuverability of the original. The machine twin LRM launchers, twin Gauss Rifles, & secondary weaponary are powerful combination. Despite the lack of speed, it is a favourite for Command roles. Despite having been made by Clan Diamond Shark, the Mad Cat Mark II has never been liked amongst the Clans due to its not being an Omnimech, and because of this it is not called the "Timber Wolf Mark II". Is suspected among the Clans that this machine is infact intended for sale to the Inner Sphere factions that Clans are trying to conqueor. In later ages of Battletech, newer various of MadCat Mk II. Some lightlier and faster, and some improving original 75 Ton Timber Wolf. Black Knight * Tonnage: 75 * Top Speed: 64 Kph * Tech: Inner Sphere & Star League A versatile and strong answer to the clan's heavy 'Mechs. It has good beam support with omni hardpoints making it very flexible. Build during heyday of the Star League, with fall became a rare machine on the battlefield. Nova Cat * Tonnage: 70 * Top Speed: 64 Kph * Tech: Clan The Nova Cat is OmniMech known for its high speed and its Beam-only design. With the Parimary configuration it wielding 2 ER PPCs and 3 ER Large Lasers, its only draw-back is its low Heat Sink efficiency even with double-digit Heat Sinks. However, its ablity to reconfigure different weapons allows & extra heatsinks can negate heat sink problem. Assault Class The main powerhouse of any military, even Merc, the Assault class has it all. PPCs, Long Tom's, Arrow IVs and Heavy Gauss Rifles. What they lack in speed they make up for in strong armour and weaponry. Awesome * Tonnage: 80 * Top Speed: 54 kph * Tech: Inner Sphere This 'Mech bears a tremendous amount of energy firepower, but is slow and prone to heat difficulties. It makes every hit count and pays dearly for any one too many. The Awesomes default weaponry in the actual BattleTech canon is 3 PPCs and a small laser. A refit produced after reintroduction of double heat sinks to the Inner Sphere arsenal saw it increase its PPC count to four. An earlier, more complete refit by House Marik replaced the engine with an XL variant, increasing its speed, altered the PPCs to ER versions, and added additional support weaponry. Pillager * Tonnage: 100 * Top Speed: 54 Kph * Tech: Inner Sphere / Star League Developed by the Star League Defense Force (SLDF) short before the fall the the League, this streamline mammoth of assault mech is machine be feared. Originally designed with twin Gauss Rifles, Large Laser and 4 medium lasers, this machine carries maximum allotted amount of armor a 100 ton machine can carry additionally able to use JumpJets to make it more deadly with mobility. As like all other designs, it disappeared along with SLDF's Exodus from Inner Sphere. Recently revived once independent nation-state St Ives Compact. The Compact was conqueored by Capellan Confederation and has taken this design created more variants, inclusion of Stealth technology. Templar * Tonnage: 85 * Top Speed: 64 kph * Tech: Inner Sphere A versatile 'Mech designed for the forces supporting Davion by Kallon Industries. Its large omni hardpoints make it a dangerous threat to any adversary, and it can also be equipped with Jump Jets. Warhawk/Masakari * Tonnage: 85 * Top Speed: 64.8 * Tech: Clan First seen during Clan Smoke Jaguar's incursion into the Draconis Combine in the 3050s, it seemed all but unstoppable. The mech was designed around four ER PPCs with an LRM rack thrown in for good measure. It is a highly tuneable machine and is a terror on the battlefield. Annihilator * Tonnage: 100 * Top Speed: 32 kph * Tech: Inner Sphere This massive 'Mech was re-introduced by the Wolf's Dragoons and carries a significant load of ballistic weapons. Devastating attacks that can render attacker crippled. However, the design only gleaming flaw, is its slow speed. Daishi/Dire Wolf * Tonnage: 100 * Top Speed: 64 kph * Tech: Clan The ultimate word in OmniMech technology, The primary weapons layout for the Daishi carries four ER Large Lasers, supplemented by two Class Five Ultra Autocannons, four ER medium pulse lasers, a couple machine guns, and a rack of 10 Clan Long Range Missiles. It is a favorite of Clan Smoke Jaguar, who have used it to deadly effect against the Draconis Combine during the initial Clan invasion of 3050. It is one of the most powerful Assault 'Mechs in the video games in which it appears. In MechWarrior 4, few other 'Mechs can carry equal firepower. Its only disadvantages is its unimpressive top speed. As an Omnimech, it can be heavily modified to suit unique purposes. It is the preferred mech of many notable mechwarriors including Victor Ian Steiner-Davion, Morgan Hask-Davion, Natasha Kerensky, and Hohiro Kurita. Fafnir * Tonnage: 100 * Top Speed: 73 * Tech: Inner Sphere The original Fafnir is armed with twin Heavy Gauss Rifles and 3 ER Medium Lasers (BattleTech Canon) or twin Heavy Gauss Rifles, a pair of Inner Sphere Large Lasers and Inner Sphere Medium Lasers (MW4: Mercs canon). It was created by Defiance Industries, who wanted to create a successful Mech similar to their failed Defiance model. The result was the threatening Fafnir, which was favored by the Lyrans during the FedComm Civil War. Though quite slow, it has quite thick armor to compensate for its lack of speed. It can also carry a lot of alternatives to its standard armament that are limited, however, to Beam and Ballistic weapons due to the omission of Missile hardpoints. Due to a lack of Heavy Gauss Rifles during the FedCom Civil War, a variant of the Fafnir, the FNR-5B, replaces the Heavy Gauss' with normal Gauss Rifles and carries 2 ER Large Lasers and 2 ER Medium Lasers. Atlas * Tonnage: 100 * Top Speed: 54 kph * Tech: Inner Sphere The infamous skull-headed 'Mech, it bears more armor than any other 'Mech and has a lasting amount of firepower. It is also infamously slow to compensate for its power. It is worth noting the Atlas was the first mech to field a Class 20 autocannon and was designed to the specifications of Aleksandr Kerensky, the progenitor of the Clans prior to the Exodus. Alternate Versions Atlas II * Tonnage: 100 * Top Speed: 54 kph * Tech: Inner Sphere Designed was based on the infamous skull-headed Atlas mech. It was designed to be the high-tech version of the Atlas for the Royal BattleMech regiments of the Star League. Introduced in 2755, it served only for short time before the mech quickly disappeared in chaos of the Amaris Coup and SLDF's Exodus. The design was re-introduced to the Innersphere by Word of Blake by early 3070s. The Clans only have few of these mechs left, and are prized possessions. Battlemaster * Tonnage: 85 * Top Speed: 64 kph * Tech: Inner Sphere The Battlemaster is a 'mech that is rightly favoured by Commanders for its heavy armament and strong armour, however it is often set-back by slow speeds. Despite these facts it was the preferred mech of great house leaders such as Hanse Davion and Takashi Kurita. Alternate Versions Battlemaster C * Tonnage: 85 * Top Speed: 46 kph * Tech: Clan In 3064, Clan Jade Falcon, captured the Red Devil Industry planet on Pandora where plant began to produce the recently re-introduced & re-designed Battlemaster BLR-4S. The Jade Falcons have infused their latest Clan technology (Hyper-Assault Gaussrifle or HAG) into this machine with other innovation, create "C" Variant to help beef its its garrison forces in their Occupational Zone. Longbow * Tonnage: 85 * Top Speed: 64 kph * Tech: Inner Sphere An old design, the Longbow is primarily a fire-support BattleMech. The original version ,LGB-0W, had 2 LRM20's, 2 LRM15's and Small Laser. This design, created by the Free Worlds League was to be answer to Terran Hegemony's Archer. This is not popular mech with pilots, due to its thin armor (for assault mech), the design managed to surivive devastating Succession Wars. Over its life time it has been given numberous revisions. Making it faster, bettered armored and more devastating. Side note: With each revision, the machine appearance has been completely alterated, making them it possible for opposing pilot tell what model their facing. Hauptmann * Tonnage 95 * Top Speed: 76.07 * Tech: Inner Sphere The first OmniMech fielded by the Lyran Alliance, the Hauptmann carries a very strong and very diverse array of weaponry, with Omni hardpoints on its arms. And a shoulder-mounted Ballistic rack that can carry a Gauss Rifle or Long Tom Artillery (default being an LBXAC20). Victor * Tonnage: 80 * Top Speed: 64 kph * Tech: Inner Sphere The Victor is a venerable assault mech easily recognized by its distinctive head shape and the use of heavy ballistic weapons in all variations (in some cases a Class 20 autocannon and in others a Gauss rifle)and short range missle rack in its torso and its jumpjet engines for extra mobility. It was the preferred mech of Prince Ian Victor Steiner-Davion prior to receiving his Daishi Prometheus. Gladiator/Executioner * Tonnage: 95 * Top Speed: 81.07 * Tech: Clan The Gladiator OmniMech is a favourite amongst Clan Ghost Bear for its high power and ability to use Jump Jets. Although its default armament might not seem impressive, and takes away a lot of weight, its ability to quickly and easily mount a Clan Gauss Rifle while still retaining Jump Jets and lots of Beam weaponry places it as one of the elite. Sunder * Tonnage: 90 * Top Speed: 64 Kph * Tech: Inner Sphere Being the first Inner Sphere Omnimech, the Sunder is primarily a Fire support & command 'mech, with the ability to field LRMs, PPCs, Gauss Rifles and Large Lasers while still retaining an adequate Heat sufficiency and armour, its main drawback is being slow in speed. However, it can be equipped with jumpjets. Cyclops * Tonnage: 90 * Top Speed: 64 kph * Tech: Inner Sphere A classic assault BattleMech design favored by commanders for its communications suite, weapons mix, and good overland mobility, the 90-ton Cyclops was a mainstay of regimental command units but a rare sight on the battle lines. Known for its high quality regimental command computer interface, the cyclops belies its name, giving commanders unmatched control over the deployment of their forces. Category:BattleTech technology Kodiak * Tonnage: 100 * Top Speed: 82 kph * Tech: Clan Clan Ghost Bears favored design. Fast and manuverable with Jump Jets, the Kodiak is a force to be reckoned with. It is mostly a fire support Mech because of its ability to carry two sets of Clan Medium Range Missles. It is known for the Claws, three or five, on each hand.